Who Ever Knew?
by darkbluemoon13
Summary: No one thought this could happen. No one could even comprehend what he did to Hermione.
1. No One

Who Ever Knew?

No one thought this would happen. Not even Harry, who was his closest friend. Ron seemed so trusting, he never seemed like he would do anything like this. No one could even comprehend what he did to Hermione.

It was getting very late as twilight slowly drifted into darkness. Alone at the edge of the Forbidden Forest sat a sobbing Hermione. She sat up against a tree looking out over the lake as tears slowly descended down her puffy red cheeks. She didn't even hear the single set of footsteps cautiously coming up behind her.

"Hermione?" asked Seamus with an obvious Irish accent.

Hermione looked up at the concerned boy, who obviously felt awkward and out of place, as he leaned up against a tree to the left of her. He fiddled with the hem of his shirt, at a lost for words, then came over and sat down right beside her up against the tree.

"Harry's looking for him. He's gonna give him the worst beating of his life. He won't ever do that to you again Hermione, Harry and I promise you that." Seamus said meaningfully, though he droned on for about another five minutes while I zoned out, thinking about him, and thinking about what he did to me. I didn't even notice that I had started to cry again.

"Hermione!" said Seamus with concern, "Talk to me, there's no use bottling it up," he pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket as he said, "Please, just say something, I'll always listen."

I look straight into his hazel eyes, seeing the truth in them and hearing the sincerity in his voice. He won't hurt me, not like _he_ did. I fiddle with some grass while trying to keep my gaze anywhere but his eyes, knowing that if I look at him when I talk, he'll see how much I really hurt.

I take a deep breath and try to compose myself before I say, "He cheated. Ron cheated. With _Lavender_," I spit her name out menacingly, "And I feel so… stupid…for not knowing sooner." I take a deep, shuddering breath, trying not to cry again.

"Hermione you're not stupid! None of us knew at~" I cut him off before he says anything else.

"I know, but I should have known first!" I said somberly.

"Hermione it wasn't your fault! Stop blaming yourself!" Seamus almost yelled at me.

"You wanted me to talk, so let me talk!" he quieted down and stared patiently at me before I started again, "When I caught them together, he had the nerve to punch me in the face before he left with Lavender to God knows where. He didn't even say anything, let alone act guilty about it. He's such a coward for running away and for not having the guts to even break up with me before he had his little affair. And truth be told, I hope he stays gone," I say quietly, as I slowly feel better after having told someone how I feel.

I look toward Seamus and wait for a response which I don't get. He just sits there staring out at the dark lake with shock on his face before he slowly turns back toward me. He lifts his hand and gently places his fingers on the blackish blue bruise on my temple. His touch brings a surprising comfort. I close my eyes at his touch and lay my head against the tree.

"Ron's a worthless piece of scum. Don't worry `bout him anymore. You've got Harry, Ginny, Luna, Neville, and me. You have our backs and we most certainly have yours," he says comfortingly and sincerely while he lightly touches my shoulder and says, "I think it's time we head back to the common room before Filch finds us. We'll worry `bout the other stuff later. Come on, let's go."

We head back hurriedly in the chill of night, wrapping our cloaks tight to our bodies. We reach the Entrance Hall doors with Harry standing by with the invisibility cloak. But soon I am thinking that no amount of magic can hide or fix the damage Ron has left. I will just have to work through it. But the toughest day will always be tomorrow.

**Author's note: This is set seventh year. I do not own the Harry Potter Series or any of its characters. This is a work in progress so read on! Constructive criticism is always and definitely welcome. Review too please! **


	2. The Deciding Dream

The Deciding Dream

She was tired. So it was no surprise she fell into a deep, restful sleep. But her sleep was disturbed with dreams. Hermione had to choose to either let go or hold on. Let go of hope, all hope that Ron would somehow come `round, which in her heart she knew that he never would. Or hold on to the slight glimmer of hope that he would become the person he once was, the boy she befriended all those years ago.

In her dream she saw flashes of what Ron is now and what he once was. She dreamed about when the met their first year at Hogwarts. She dreamed of her walking in on Ron kissing Lavender in the corridor and him yelling and punching her. She dreamed about all seven years of their complicated friendship. She dreamed of him as he asked her to the Yule Ball, but only as a last resort. She dreamed of him always either yelling at her or ignoring her completely when she needed him the most. She dreamed of when he left Harry and her deserted in a forest alone, stalking away back home. She dreamed of Ron at his very best and absolute worst.

Hermione woke in a cold sweat, breaths ragged and deep. A glance at her clock showed that it was six forty-five. I decided to get up anyways and headed silently to the bathroom, trying not to wake anyone. I splashed cold water on face and then tried to look presentable. I noticed that my bruise had gotten larger; it almost has expanded to the size of a golf ball. No make up necessary, mostly because I wanted people to see what he did to me. Then I put on some dark denim jeans and a soft pink t-shirt.

It was still only seven o' clock, still too early to get up on a Saturday, so I quietly made my way back to my bed and brought out some old text book. Having no interest in reading anymore after a while because I couldn't focus, my mind kept drifting back to Ron and all of my problems with him. I thought over every pro and con, every right and wrong, and everyone's opinion about this, weighing every option, every possibility. My mind was now made up. I rose from the bed, silently made my way across the room to the staircase and slowly descended my way down the stairs.

The choice was obvious. But telling him was a whole other story.

**Author's Note: I don't like this chapter at all. But I sort of had to do it or the next chapter would seem so sudden. Sorry this is short but this took me forever to come up with. I promise the next chapter will be a whole lot better and it should be up by tomorrow or the day after. Keep reading and reviewing please! Sorry about my other mistake with this chapter, with chapter 1 also being chapter 2. It was late and i wanted to go to bed so i wont make that mistake again. Sorry I'm talking too much. Review and Read please!  
**


	3. Mistake

As I reach the bottom of the stairs, I look around the common room which was lit by the soft morning light. I was surprised to see Harry, Seamus, and Ginny up so early, especially on a Saturday. I walk silently across the room and sat on a bright red and gold armchair across from the burgundy sofa which Harry and Seamus sat. Ginny was on the other side of the room reading a book, curled up on a similar armchair.

"So…you wanna go to Hogsmede today?" asks Seamus casually.

"Yeah, of course!" I say enthusiastically with a small smile.

"Great, I'll go get some money." Harry says while he rose from his chair and bounded up the marble stairs.

There was and awkward silence which everyone felt. I decided to break it with, "Seamus you're usually a stubborn, cocky, Quidditch obsessed guy but, when the time calls for it, you can be a really good friend." Right after I said this I realize it was very awkward and random, so I expertly avert my gaze.

"Ha-ha Hermione chill. I take all of that as a compliment." He says with a reassuring smile.

I stood up after laughing heartily with him and stretch. Seamus had stood up to but I went over to the bookshelf to see if there was a good book to read. Then I heard the portrait open and heavy, rushed footsteps, then a flash of red hair, and then finally a sickening thud.

I quickly turn around to find Ron had tackled Seamus to the wood floor and started to beat him. I rushed over quickly saying, "Stop! Get off of him! Stop hitting him!" I squealed while desperately trying to pry Ron off the bloody Seamus. Ron then stood up and shoved me to the ground. I hit my head hard against the corner of the table and let out a small "ouch" and touch my hand against the back of my head. When I pull my hand back I find that sticky, crimson blood covers it.

Ginny rushes over but not before Ron grabs my arm and drags me over to the large fire place and shouts, "_Protego!_" and a magical shield splits the room in half: Ron and I on this side and Ginny, Seamus, and a recently arrived and confused Harry on the other. Ron then pulls me up and slams my back against the hearth of the fireplace, the heat wrapping itself around my lower body.

"Let. Go. Of. Me. Now. Ron," I say with menace and hatred in my voice.

My words only cause Ron to grip my wrists tighter, his knuckles going bone white. I soon realize that I'm defenseless because my wand is in my pocket and my hands are useless. I have no choice but to stall until a teacher comes.

"Ron, stop this now, your making a mistake."

"No I'm not; I'm trying to get my girl back." He whispers with a crazed smile

"Ron you are a mistake. You're the biggest mistake I have _ever_ made. Not only are you the worst boyfriend, you're also the worst friend, worst son, and worst person I've ever met. And it was my mistake to ever trust you, to ever be your friend, because all you've done to me is lie and hurt me. I am _not_ some play thing you use when you need it and then discard of it after you're done with it. No, I am a _human being_, someone who has feelings. Unlike yourself." I say angrily, letting him know what I think. It felt so good to tell him off and I smirked after my speech.

Ron looked slightly stunned but then put back on his angry face and says, "Yeah? Well too bad `cause I am who I am so deal with it. I'm not letting you go that easily."

"Ron, how much of an idiot can you be? _You're _the one who cheated on _me._ I would say that _you _let go of me already, the way you've been acting since, oh by the way, you've been running off with Lavender," I practically spat her name out, " So how about you let me go and you can go run off with your dearly beloved?" I say sarcastically.

"You can just~" deciding I've had enough of this nonsense, I bring my knee up forcefully into his gut. Ron doubles over in pain and I wrench my wrists free from his grip and get out my wand. Just as Ron starts to charge at me again I yell, "_Stupefy!_" between my ragged breaths caused by adrenaline and fear. The stunning spell hits him squarely in the chest and he flies across the room, hitting the wall, and crumpling to the floor in a heap. With a wave of my wand the magical shield dissipates and Harry, Seamus, and Ginny rush over.

"Are you okay, Hermione?" Ginny asks with deep concern.

"Wow Hermione, you taught him a lesson!" says Seamus with a smirk and a small laugh.

"God, Hermione, look at your wrists! They're bruised! And your head is bleeding! What the hell did he do to you?" asks an exasperated Harry.

I look down at my wrists and see the finger marks turning into blue-black bruises that matched the one on my temple. I felt the back of my head happy to find the bleeding has stopped and that is was only a small cut that could be easily healed. I look up at Seamus to inspect his wounds only to find a few bruises and a bloody nose. No serious damage over all to any of us.

"So… I guess Hogsmede is canceled for today," I say heartily, trying to lighten the mood. Which, it did because we all broke out in side-hurting laughter. But we stopped immediately once we heard the portrait open and a flustered McGonagall come rushing in.

"What is the meaning of this? All of you, to my office immediately!" shrills a surprised and upset McGonagall.

Oh were we in trouble.

**Author's Note: sorry this took me so long to write! Chapter 4 will be up soon! Thank you! read and review :) **


	4. New Person

"Now, explain yourselves," McGonagall says as she plops silently in the Headmistress seat. She soon became the Headmistress of Hogwarts after the war.

Harry and I exchange nervous glances before saying, "Well, you see, Ron attacked us to put it simply. As you can see from our bruises, we took most of the beating, and Ron," I waved a hand at Ron who was sprawled out on the floor in front of McGonagall's desk, "had to be stopped so I stunned him. It was the only way at the time."

The sight of Harry and Seamus dragging an unconscious Ron across the school was a sight to be seen, especially if you add bruises and blood into the mix. Our little gang earned some curios glances from frightened first and second years.

McGonagall cocked an eyebrow before saying, "And you couldn't stop him three against one?"

This time Seamus pitched in, "Well, Ron cast a mighty annoying shield charm which split the room in half. Hermione was trapped on the side with him and the rest of us were stuck on the other side, which is not much help to her," he nodded my way.

McGonagall gave a sigh of relief before saying, "I see your actions under those circumstances to be reasonable at the time, Ms. Granger, so there will be no consequences." She gave a small smile, "And as for those bruises, Mr. Finnegan, Ms. Granger, stand up please," we complied and with a wave of her wand our bruises and cuts healed. I gave a mumble of thanks before she says, "Ms. Granger you may leave. I just need to ask Harry and Seamus a few questions and I'm sure Ms. Weasley would like to know what will happen with her brother."

"Of course," I say with a small smile before I head for the door.

I started walking, not caring where my feet take me. But that 'somewhere' has to be outside because I feel too trapped inside the castle. I walked around the lake, I strolled over to Hagrid's hut and paid a visit, then I went over to the Quidditch field, and I finally ended up at the Forbidden Forest, where I was only a day before.

Though the day before I felt completely different when I came here, today I feel like a new person. I'm getting a new start. I smile, stretch, and look around. This place looks so much more inviting, more enjoyable, and more beautiful during the day. I try to find the same tree Seamus and I sat at yesterday night. I couldn't find the tree so I sat next to a tree almost right on the lake.

There was a slight cool breeze that was so calming. I sat back and close my eyes, feeling the warmth of the sun, gentle on my skin. There was a pair of footsteps approaching and I slightly open only one eye, not wanting to leave this calm moment.

Seamus was approaching, hands in pockets, and when he sees me he smiles and says, "You always seem to end up here when something goes down. At least now you seem in a better mood," he sits down beside me, making himself comfortable against the tree.

"So…what happened to Ron?" I ask curiously.

"McGonagall offered him, after he woke up of course, to either help repair parts of Hogsmede and Hogwarts or have detention with Professor Slughorn for the rest of the year and a month into summer break."

"So what did he chose?"

"Neither."

"What?" I ask, obviously confused.

"He bailed. He ran off home to mommy after she contacted him on the Floo network. Though I don't think he'll go unpunished, in fact, I bet she's going to give him hell for this. And since the N.E.W.T.s are all over, there's really no reason for him to stay," Seamus shrugged and then he says, "But that doesn't matter anymore. He's out of our hair," he gave a broad smile in relief.

"Well what are we going to do now?" I ask.

"Hmm… how about we go play some Quidditch!" he says in a sarcastic tone.

"NO! No Quidditch! It's such an annoying, impractical, and time-consuming game. And your obsessed with it in a very unhealthy way!" I say playfully but truthfully, laughing so much my sides hurt.

"Hermione! I'm hurt by that!" he says dramatically with a hand over his heart. Then we burst out laughing once more.

After our laughter dies down, we sit in silence. I think about how Ron ran off and how Ginny must be taking it, but I don't think we need Ron anymore, we just need ourselves. We always will have each other and I'm grateful for that.

"Let's go find Harry and Ginny. I think they're at the Quidditch field," says Seamus encouragingly.

"Oh no!" I say even though I comply and stand up.

We walk toward the Quidditch field in search of Harry and Ginny. My thought kept drifting though. I guess since the war ended Ron just thought that he could let go, do whatever he wanted, not care what how he hurt other people because he was free of the pressure, the constant hiding, the secrecy, and he just wanted to do something careless for once. And now he's paying the price. Now he's not the same. He's not the man I fell in love with in the war. He's not the boy I befriended all those years ago. The threat of Voldemort made him wear a mask over his true self, now the mask is gone, the threat is gone, and his true self finally has revealed itself.

The sun sets slowly over the lake as Seamus and I walk toward the Quidditch field. At that moment I realize something. I never fell in love with Ron or was his friend. I fell in love with the mask, not the man.

**Done! I hoped you have enjoyed! Read and Review please! If you have any requests or suggestions of stories that you might want me to write, feel free on asking. Thanks to the people who put me on their story alert and reviewed! I really appreciate it. Also, as a side note, this is about two months after the war.**


End file.
